Gdyśmy jeszcze żywi byli
by Eos rosy-fingered
Summary: Prezent urodzinowy dla Moniki : Kilka godzin -a człowiek już czuje się zmęczony- z życia Huncwotów.


A/N: Opowiadanie na urodziny koleżanki (prezent był w formie książkowej, ze wszystkimi szykanami, nawet ze stopką). Podkreślenie oznacza **przekreślenie**.

Eos Rosy-Fingered

"Co nam zostało z tych lat,

czyli

gdyśmy jeszcze żywi byli."

(dla Moniki)

Wydanie I

(i ostatnie)

Warszawa, sierpień 2008

Wydawnictwo _Łapa i spółka_

* * *

Okładkę projektował:

trzecioroczny Puchon zaszantażowany klątwą sięgającą pięciu pokoleń

ŁAPA i ROGACZ

"Gdzie z tymi kopytami!"

Redaktor:

prof. (_in spe_) LUNIACZEK

O, przepraszam ja was bardzo:

REMUS JOHN LUPIN

* * *

Syriusz, który właśnie wrócił ze szlabanu u McGonagall, rzucił się na łóżko w butach i chwycił katalog sprzętu do Quidditcha, dając Jamesowi i całej reszcie do zrozumienia, że nie słuchał, co do niego mówili.

— Potrafisz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego zacząłeś szczekać na McGonagall?

Syriusz teatralnym gestem przełożył stronę.

— O! Takie rękawice by mi się przydały. Gdybym walnął w nich Rookwooda, to nawet bym nie poczuł. Zobacz — odwrócił katalog w stronę Jamesa, podsuwając zdjęcie wywatowanych rękawic pod jego czerwoną z wściekłości twarz — tobie też by się przydały–

Nie udało mu się dokończyć zdania, bo James wyrwał mu katalog z ręki i rzucił na oślep przez całą sypialnię. Peter, który z wybałuszonymi oczami stał tuż koło łóżka Syriusza, zdążył się uchylić przed latającą broszurą, ale przydzwonił głową w słupek podtrzymujący baldachim. Remus, który przysiadł na łóżku nieobecnego Franka, żeby być jak najdalej od epicentrum tajfunu przewalającego się właśnie przez męską sypialnię piątorocznych Gryfonów, nie zauważył nadlatującego przedmiotu i dostał w ramię.

— Auć! — zdezorientowany zeskoczył z łóżka i potarł bolące miejsce. — Zwariowaliście? Chcecie, żeby McGonagall dała nam wszystkim szlaban do końca roku za bójki w dormitorium? Chyba widzieliście, że dawno nie była tak rozwścieczona.

To tylko dolało oliwy do ognia.

— A to dzięki komu? — James oskarżycielskim gestem wbił palec w pierś Syriusza.

Syriusz, który już-już wydawał się spuszczać z tonu, podskoczył i odepchnął Jamesa.

— Ał, odwal się, Potter! Odezwał się ten, który nie wie, co to szlaban i nigdy nikogo nie wkurzył.

— Nie w takim momencie, Syriusz! Nie w taki sposób! Co ci do łba strzeliło?

Teraz wszyscy patrzyli na niego z pytaniem w oczach. Syriusz westchnął i zrezygnowany usiadł na brzegu łóżka, opuszczając głowę.

— Nie wytrzymałem — wymamrotał. — Ona tak poruszała tymi swoimi wąsami. A jak zastrzygła uszami i przysiadła na tylnych... eee... łapach, jakby szykowała się do skoku, to Łapa we mnie musiał ją obszczekać — uniósł głowę i spojrzał błagalnie na Jamesa. — Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

W trakcie jego wyznania twarze chłopców zaczęły zmieniać wyraz ze zdumionego na rozbawiony. Remus odwrócił głowę i zatrząsł się od bezgłośnego śmiechu. Jamesowi zaczął drgać kącik ust. Peter podążał wzrokiem od Remusa do Jamesa i z powrotem, niepewny, czy już można się śmiać. Syriusz ciągle miał przygnębioną minę.

— A widzieliście — zaczął ostrożnie Peter — jak machała ogonem? Pozrzucała wszystkie zwoje z katedry.

W tym momencie James wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Peter i Remus zawtórowali mu równie głośno. Syriusz uśmiechnął się nikle.

— Ma ząbki jak igiełki — wykrztusił James — i jaka temperamentna, w prychanie na ciebie włożyła całą swoją szkocką duszę.

— Dobrze, że się nie zmieniłeś w Łapę, musielibyśmy was rozdzielać — Remusowi udało się złapać oddech wystarczający na jedno zdanie i z powrotem zgiął się w pół ze śmiechu.

— Niewiele brakowało — powiedział cicho Syriusz.

Śmiechy zamarły i zapanowała śmiertelna cisza. Niepewni, czy dobrze słyszeli, chłopcy wymienili zszokowane spojrzenia.

— Chyba żartujesz — powiedział powoli James.

— Nie tym razem, brachu. Czułem jak mi skóra na karku drgała. Musiałem jakoś dać upust emocjom, żeby mnie nie poniosło. No i ją obszczekałem.

— Ale żeby aż tak? Podleciałeś do katedry.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Większość psów lubi ganiać koty. Łapa najwidoczniej też.

James westchnął i zmierzwił włosy.

— Jak widać mamy jeszcze parę rzeczy do dopracowania. Sama umiejętność transformacji to za mało, trzeba to jeszcze kontrolować w różnych sytuacjach — zagryzł wargę i wpatrzył się w ścianę. — I tak mamy mało czasu przez SUMy, ale teraz jeszcze z twoim szlabanem... Będziemy musieli pracować w przerwie obiadowej — rozległ się jęk Petera — albo w nocy — teraz jęknął Remus. — Poza tym mapa. Musimy ją dopracować i to szybko. Wydaje się, że nie obejmuje wszystkich osób i wszystkich zakamarków Hogwartu.

Syriusz obdarzył Jamesa znaczącym spojrzeniem i po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy wrócił ze szlabanu, wydawał się być rozbawiony. Uniósł brew i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale z jakiegoś powodu James nie był ciekawy i szybko zaczął mówić dalej, dwa razy głośniej.

— Więc wszystko ustalone: transfiguracja w nocy, bo do tego potrzebujemy świętego spokoju i zero świadków, a w dzień, kiedy wszyscy kręcą się po zamku – mapa...

James nagle zamilkł. Drzwi do sypialni uchyliły się powoli i ukazała się w nich głowa zaskoczonego Franka Longbottoma.

— Cześć, myślałem, że już wszyscy będziecie spać, jak wrócę. Skradałem się cicho po schodach, żeby nikogo nie obudzić, a tu James drze się na całe gardło o jakiejś mapie. Jakiej mapie?

James zastygł wpatrzony we Franka, jakby nie rozumiał, co ten do niego mówił. Peter schował się za Remusa, a Remus zerknął na Syriusza, który, rozwalony w niedbałej pozie na łóżku, wydawał się zupełnie nie przejmować ich wpadką.

— Mapie nieba północnej hemisfery, oczywiście — uśmiechnął się szeroko Syriusz, podpierając się na łokciu. — Praca domowa z astronomii.

— Przecież mapę północnej hemisfery oddawaliśmy dwa tygodnie temu — Frank, który zdążył wejść do pokoju i zamknąć za sobą drzwi, spojrzał podejrzliwie na Syriusza. — Wy też. Pamiętam bardzo dobrze, bo Peter nie potrafił znaleźć Syriusza... sorry, Psiej Gwiazdy... co jest raczej sporym osiągnięciem.

James wpatrywał się z nienawiścią w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela za wymyślenie tak głupiej wymówki. Syriusz tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i skrzyżował nogi w kostkach.

— Peter każdego ranka nie potrafi znaleźć swoich butów pod własnym łóżkiem, chociaż co wieczór układa je tam starannie, więc nie mówmy o tak odległych obiektach, jak gwiazdy. A wracając do mapy — ciągnął niezrażony tym, że James za plecami Franka piłował palcem po gardle, wybałuszając oczy — stwierdziliśmy, że można je jeszcze ulepszyć i to właśnie mamy zamiar zrobić. Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby w archiwach Hogwartu zostały po nas niedoskonałe, niedopracowane, powiedzmy to otwarcie: niestarannie wykonane mapy północnego nieba. W związku z czym, jednogłośnie, postanowiliśmy–

— Jesteście nienormalni — znużonym głosem oznajmił Frank, przerywając potok wymowy Syriusza i podchodząc do swojego łóżka.

James odetchnął z ulgą, Remus nagle zaczął się przebierać w piżamę z zaskakującą prędkością, a Peter rozglądał się po wszystkich, niepewny, czy przedstawienie już się skończyło.

Zauważywszy, że narzuta, którą zawsze zostawiał starannie rozłożoną, była cokolwiek ściągnięta, Frank dostał nowego przypływu energii.

— Kto, do jasnej Anielki, znowu urzędował na moim łóżku! Czy wy własnych nie macie? Lupin!

Remus, który właśnie szykował się do zanurkowania za zasłony, obrócił się niechętnie w stronę Franka.

— Co?

— Dobrze wiesz, co! Dlaczego znowu barłożyłeś na moim łóżku?

— Nie barłożyłem. Przysiadłem sobie na chwilę.

— A nie możesz sobie przysiadać na swoim?

Remus rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie chciał wspominać o kłótni, która przed chwilą miała miejsce, żeby znowu nie naprowadzić Franka na niebezpieczne tematy. Jednocześnie nie potrafił wymyślić szybko powodu, który nie brzmiałby głupio. Czekał na wsparcie ze strony kolegów, jednak ci, jak jeden mąż, byli bardzo zajęci zapinaniem piżam.

— Eee... Twoje jest wygodniejsze — wykrztusił w końcu.

Jak się okazało, nie było to właściwe podejście.

— Wygodniejsze? — powtórzył Frank zwodniczo słodkim głosem, a kiedy Remus kiwnął głową, rzucił się na swoje łóżko, zdarł z niego narzutę, chwycił poduszkę i kołdrę, i jednym susem znalazł się koło Remusa. — No to się zamieniamy. Mnie wszystko jedno, nawet będę miał bliżej od drzwi, jak będę wracał od... — ugryzł się w język. — Jak będę wracał później, a wy już będziecie spali.

Dokładnie to było powodem, dla którego łóżka w dormitorium były rozdzielone tak, a nie inaczej. Łóżko Remusa stało najbliżej drzwi, podczas gdy Franka – najdalej. Nocne eskapady Huncwotów były wystarczająco ryzykowne, nie było potrzeby zwiększania tego ryzyka.

James i Syriusz ruszyli na odsiecz. Chwycili Franka pod ręce i na siłę zaczęli prowadzić z powrotem w kierunku jego własnego łóżka.

— Frank, Frank, daj spokój, po co te nerwy? Jest już późno, chodźmy spać, rano wszystko będzie łatwiejsze.

Frank się nie poddawał.

— Słyszałeś, co mówił Remus. Chcesz, żeby twój kolega spał w niewygodnym łóżku? — podrygiwał przy każdym kroku, usiłując się wyrwać i jednocześnie nie upuścić pościeli. James i Syriusz nie rozluźnili uchwytu.

— Remus wcale nie uważa, że twoje łóżko jest wygodniejsze.

— Sam tak powiedział przed chwilą!

— Po prostu chciał być uprzejmy. Znasz Remusa. Twoje łóżko wcale nie jest takie wygodne.

— Jak to nie jest? To czemu cały czas na nim barłoży?

— Nie barłożę!

— Przysiadł sobie, nie barłożył. Nie rzucajmy pochopnych oskarżeń — Syriusz usiłował rozluźnić uchwyt Franka i jednocześnie odwrócić jego uwagę od meritum sprawy. — Jeżeli już musisz wiedzieć, to moje jest najwygodniejsze. — Udało mu się wydłubać poduszkę z kurczowego uchwytu i rzucił ją na materac.

— Czyżby? To czemu nie '_przysiada_' sobie na twoim, hę?

Z kołdrą już nie poszło tak łatwo, gdyż Frank miał teraz tylko jedną rzecz do upilnowania.

— Bo — sapnął Syriusz rozginając palce Franka, podczas gdy James starał się zapobiec jego powrotowi w kierunku łóżka Remusa — bo mu nie pozwalałem. Byłem nastawiony egoistycznie. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo Remus potrzebował przysiąść sobie na wygodnym łóżku. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że ta – paląca, nie wahajmy się użyć tego słowa – potrzeba, popchnie go do tak desperackiego kroku, jakim było '_przysiądnięcie'_ na twoim idealnie zaścielonym łóżku.

Frank nagle zwiotczał w ich uścisku, pozwolił sobie zabrać kołdrę i powiedział pokonanym głosem, drugi raz tego wieczoru:

— Jesteście nienormalni.

— Frank, daj spokój, jesteś zmęczony i nie potrafisz docenić głosu rozsądku. A tak przy okazji, skąd ci się wzięła ta obsesja idealnie zaścielonego łóżka?

— Obsesja? Po prostu zostałem wychowany w domu, w którym panuje porządek. Moja mama zawsze powtarza, że człowieka można poznać po tym, jak ścieli łóżko.

— Czyli żeby poznać człowieka, muszę wtargnąć do jego sypialni, tak? I to nazywasz porządnym wychowaniem? Ja bym to nazwał daleko idącą poufałością, a nawet bezczelnością–

— Idę spać! — Frank szarpnął zasłony, zakopał się pod kołdrą, zasłonił uszy poduszką i zacisnął oczy.

— I słusznie — odpowiedział spokojnie Syriusz, odwracając się do reszty pokoju. — Panowie, dzisiaj jest ostatnia noc, którą prześpimy w całości. Korzystajcie, póki możecie.

Remus wskoczył do łóżka jak oparzony. Peter wgramolił się powoli i już klęcząc na materacu, zajrzał pod łóżko, wisząc głową w dół. Poprawił stojące tam buty, po czym dla pewności związał je ze sobą sznurówkami.

Syriusz i James położyli się, nie zaciągając do końca zasłon. Zapanowała cisza, przerywana syczeniem płomienia świecy, gdy ten napotykał odrobinę kurzu. Od czasu do czasu skrzypnęło łóżko, gdy ktoś wiercił się, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji, rozległo się kilka chrząknięć i kaszlnięć, a w końcu słychać było jedynie powolne, regularne oddechy.

James chwycił brzeg zasłony i delikatnie pociągnął.

— Zgaście świeczkę! — rozległo się nagle w dormitorium. Zawtórowały mu rozdrażnione mruknięcia na wpół obudzonych ludzi, którym ktoś przerwał zasłużony sen.

James zamarł. Syriusz wręcz przeciwnie. Usiadł na łóżku i rozsunął zasłony na całą szerokość.

— Frank, ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie mogę zasnąć po ciemku! Jak poczuję, że zasypiam, to zgaszę!

— Zaśniesz i spalisz nas wszystkich!

— Nie zasnę. Zdarzyło mi się kiedyś? Czy rano chociaż raz obudziłeś się przy zapalonej świeczce? Nigdy, przyznaj to — Syriusz był dotknięty do żywego. — Trochę zaufania.

— Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kiedykolwiek wyszedł na tym dobrze.

— Zrelaksuj się i popatrz sobie na migoczący płomień świecy — kusił Syriusz.

— Jak będziesz się tak wpatrywał w ten twój 'migoczący płomień świecy' to zaczniesz sikać w łóżko.

— Dopóki będę sikał we własne łóżko to nie twoje zmartwienie. Idź spać, Longbottom i daj spać innym. Same z tobą kłopoty, naprawdę — głos Syriusza ociekał potępieniem.

Frank poddał się, obrócił na drugi bok i narzucił kołdrę na głowę.

— Wariat — wymamrotał.

James przewrócił oczami. Kącik ust Syriusza podjechał do góry w zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechu. Obydwaj opadli na poduszki i leżeli z otwartymi oczami. Kiedy w sypialni znowu zapanowała cisza przerywana jedynie głębokimi oddechami, obydwaj chłopcy usiedli jednocześnie jak na zawołanie i spomiędzy zasłon wystawili prawe ręce dzierżące różdżki.

Rozległo się ciche, podwójne '_Accio_, but!' i buty spod łóżka Petera poszybowały każdy w innym kierunku, rozplątując sznurówki. Jeden wylądował w wyciągniętej dłoni Jamesa, a drugi – Syriusza. Wyszczerzyli do siebie zęby i każdy z nich lewitował swoją zdobycz w inne miejsce: Syriusz – na baldachim Remusa, a James – na karnisz. Mrugnęli do siebie i położyli się z powrotem, jeszcze nie gasząc światła.

— Frank jest cokolwiek za bardzo spięty — szepnął James.

— Trzeba się nim porządniej zająć. Nasze dotychczasowe metody były zbyt łagodne. To cięższy przypadek niż przypuszczaliśmy — Syriusz był wyraźnie zmartwiony i jednocześnie gotowy do dalszego działania i poświęceń na rzecz kolegi.

James wykrzywił usta z powątpiewaniem.

— Wydaje mi się, że od kiedy się nim zajęliśmy jest z nim jeszcze gorzej.

— To przejściowe, zapewniam cię, Rogacz. To najcięższa faza, przesilenie. Nie możemy teraz zrezygnować. To byłoby niekoleżeńskie. Niedługo nastąpi zmęczenie materiału i będziemy mieli całkiem nowego Franka. Zaufaj mi.

Obydwaj roześmieli się zduszonymi głosami ze swojego ulubionego dowcipu.

James wskazał różdżką świecę.

— _Nox_ — wyszeptał.

* * *

_Redaktor techniczny: no przecież już mówiłem, Luniaczek wszystko zrobił_

_Korektor: Irytek, a co, nie widać?_

_Wydrukowano na tajnej prasie Filcha, gdy ten wyciągał Panią Norris ze schowka na miotły, w którym ta się (zupełnie sama, bez niczyjej pomocy) zatrzasnęła._

_Wydawnictwo Łapa i spółka, Warszawa, sierpień 2008_

_Zlec. własne. Wydanie I wielokrotnie zmieniane. _

_Nakład 1 egz., więc jak zgubisz, to przepadło._

_Format jak wyszło. Ark. wyd. mów do mnie jeszcze._

_Ark. druk. chodziła czapla po desce_

_Pergamin ukradziony Smarkerusowi pożyczony na wieczne nieoddanie od bardzo pilnego ucznia. Tak pilnego, że musieliśmy to ukrócić. Dla jego własnego dobra, oczywiście._

_Druk pojawił się po wypowiedzeniu kilku wyszukanych słów. _

_"Zupełnie jak czary!" "Zamknij się, Peter!"_

* * *

czwarta strona okładki

"Łapa, znowu biegałeś po kałużach! Zabieraj się stąd! O, masz! Wszystko zepsułeś."

odcisk ubłoconej, psiej łapy


End file.
